Exercise machines for exercising latissimus dorsi muscles are known and used for directing movement of a user upper torso by forcing the user to use the user's lattisimus dorsi muscles against a weight resistance. It normally requires either three separate machines or at the very least, different accessory handles that would have to be switched to gain access to each configuration in order to fully exercise a user's lattisimus dorsi.